


Follow Me

by GogglesXKun



Series: Tournament [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Splatoon (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun





	Follow Me

Gloves sighs, the last of the qualifying rounds closing with an unsurprising win from Emperor’s team, his current team. It’s not going to be a shock when his team and Rider’s are announced as moving on to the actual tournament, neither having lost one of their qualifying matches. For the rest however, it will take a day to determine. Gloves couldn’t be more thankful for that however. He’s been dealing with questions and confused stares from being on Emperor’s team since the first match this morning. The only thing that made it bearable was the light-hearted jokes from his friends who knew exactly what was happening… Even if they occasionally taunted him by suggesting the king himself was his boyfriend.

Speaking of Emperor, he’s become quite the confusing subject for Gloves as of late. After the situation in the tailor shop when Emperor first sought him out for this mess, he hadn’t done anything else that might suggest he has feelings for the green pawn. It left Gloves in an odd state of mind, constantly paying too much attention to Emperor to try to figure out exactly what the king was up to. It had occurred to the once green Inkling that getting him to pay attention may have been exactly what the king was looking for, or perhaps it was just to mess with him. Being honest, he couldn’t be sure about either.

The only thing to snap him out of his daze was a sharp, commanding call, likely from the yellow Inkling in question. “Gloves. Over here. Now.” The formerly green Inkling rolls his eyes, sighing before heading over to his temporary king. He wasn’t going to make this week easy, was he? It’s not as though he could start acting out now though. He agreed to get himself stuck with this, he was at least a squid of his word.

The walk wasn’t that far at all, a few feet at most, but it was long enough to stir confusion for the green pawn. Where were N-Pacer and Prince? Weren’t they just here? Does Emperor have something planned? He must. He’d never let Prince out of his sight if he didn’t. The thought makes Gloves somewhat nervous, but it’s too late now. “Mm? You need something Emperor? You don’t usually call for me after a match, especially alone.”

An amused, if not somewhat approving look shines in the king’s glare. It seems as though he had hoped Gloves would note the obvious difference in their current situation. He had told N-Pacer to take Prince home specifically to be left with Gloves. Who knows what will happen with the two after this arrangement is over? It’s best to take full advantage of it while it lasts. Something Emperor had unfortunately neglected to do since the tailor shop, trying to plan out exactly how he wanted to arrange everything. “As I had said, you’ll be spending a majority of the tournament days with me, even if the tournament isn’t currently open. Today you’ll be spending most of, if not the entirety of the night with me. Understood?”

“… Understood…” To the green Inkling, that means nothing but trouble. The king is an odd one. While he has his dedicated group and typically wants all eyes on him, he doesn’t care to have anyone actually physically around him for such a long time beyond his own brother. At least, from what Gloves had heard he doesn’t. The king must have some sort of plan for him and he’s wary, if not reluctant, to find out what it is.

The yellow Inkling smirks, looking down at his companion. Gloves has to believe his thoughts are getting the better of him if that smirk seems softer, kinder, than usual. The king wouldn’t change one of his signatures in such a way, especially for a worthless pawn. No… He must be daydreaming…

The possible illusion only breaks when the other turns away, grabbing the green Inkling’s wrist as he does so. “Follow me then.” As if the green Inkling has a choice. Even if he didn’t grab his wrist, it was never really a choice. Though he does note how odd it is for Emperor to be dragging him along, almost keeping what could be mistaken for a desperate hold on his wrist. Since when was the king so concerned with him and since when did the king show the slightest apprehension at loosing someone he’s told to follow him? Who says no to the lord of turf?

With the sun setting, it seemed as though Emperor was rather keen on getting to wherever he had in mind. The only hesitation being slight slow downs from the yellow Inkling looking back at the companion he’s dragging, seeming to check if he was keeping up alright. Yet another oddity that Gloves had noted tonight. Emperor was not usually the type to check on whoever was following him regardless of the situation. The green Inkling is almost concerned for the other’s well-being.

A glance at a window’s reflection as they swiftly pass it by alerts Gloves to the fact that he’s forgotten to leave his ink color yellow. How long had it been like that? Surely Emperor must have noticed by now, right? Why was he being so lenient? As the night continues to darken with the moon finally rising above the horizon, the green Inkling worries more and more about the other’s plans.

Finally, the other seems to slow down a bit, checking more frequently on the Inkling he dragged half way across Inkopolis. Finally taking the chance to look around, Gloves notices that Emperor seems to have taken them to a nearly deserted part of one of Inkopolis’ many beaches. Such an odd location for a king to come to! Why would he have brought them here?

Emperor drags his partner out of his daze by bringing him a bit further, over to a table in front of a currently closed cafe. Gloves mind drifts for a moment as he wonders if Emp frequents the cafe during his downtime. Once sitting down at the spot Emperor had seemed to be keen on, Gloves settles his confused gaze on Emperor. The other, seeming bashful for once in his life, flusteredly looks away and points somewhere over the water with a gesture to watch.

It takes only a couple of minutes for Gloves’ questions to finally start being answered. The fireworks! He had forgotten that there’s always fireworks the night following the qualifying rounds of a tournament. It’s to celebrate the start of the real action. The spot was perfect too. No one but them to distract from the show with mindless chatter. No one to see how flustered the two actually are.

The green Inkling’s awe is only interrupted by a slight pressure on his hand. With a quick look down, the Inkling’s sudden blush only spreads, his tentacles faintly glowing a tea green. Looking up at his companion, the other seems too embarrassed to glance over, yellow dusting his cheeks. The other notes that his tentacles glow a royal yellow, a slight amused grin appears on his face before turning back to the show.

Both sit in silence, just enjoying the other’s presence along with the colorful show in front of them. That is until the green pawn decides on something. “Emperor… Could I ask a favor of you?”

Finally glancing over at the other, the king is almost surprised to see the soft glow from the other’s ink. He’s almost just as shocked to notice Gloves reciprocated the affectionate gesture from earlier. “And what would that be?”

The glow brightens just a bit more, a slight sense of embarrassment forming in the green Inkling’s chest. “Could you… Call on me after matches more often? I’ve been enjoying this…”

A stunned look appears on the king’s face for just a moment, before settling into a soft, almost adoring smirk. The green one had their cute charms and the king knew it well. Looking back up to the show, the king decides to give a proper answer before letting the two settle into silence for the remainder of the fireworks. “I believe I could arrange that, if its what you wish.”


End file.
